The present invention relates to a method for controlling the primary ignition current in an internal combustion engine with controlled ignition.
In such an engine, a fuel/oxidant mixture is ignited with the aid of a spark in order to cause a driving explosion. The spark is produced by a spark plug. The latter has two electrodes, between which an electric arc is induced in order to form the spark. A fairly large potential difference is required between the electrodes in order to be able to create an arc, but it is also necessary for a current to flow between the electrodes in order to supply enough energy to the fuel/oxidant mixture and ignite it.